charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cake Crazy
Begin= Happy Birthday Charm Farm!! TIPS: *Cake Crazy 1/4 requires you to remove 1 Gwonk & 1 Chest for the quest to update *Magical Hammers drop randomly from Chests *Keychains drop everytime from your Fairy Dwelling *Key on Keychain is crafted on the last page of the Laboratory *Only 1 type of weed will spawn the Gwonks and Chests (See graphic below) *To get more weeds, leave your game idle for 45m to 1h, reload the game, then check for weeds, do this a few times to kick-start regrowth *Chests & Gwonks can be moved around and placed wherever you like *Chests & Gwonks will stop spawning once you complete all the quests so don't finish Crazy Cake 4/4 until you have all the Gwonks and Chests you wish *Now when someone clicks on one of your wall posts, instead of a package you will get (3) Keychains *You can click on chests at home or at neighbors, either way you will need a “Key on Keychain” to open Chests and “Magical Hammer” to whack the Gwonk! *You can accept or decline Neighbors help when they click your Chests or Gwonks. You will still get all the items inside, but you will ONLY get quest updates if YOU click Chests & Gwonks on your own land, until you reach Quest: Cake Crazy 4/4, then clicking at neighbors will count. *When you finish Quest: Cake Crazy 4/4 If you still have Gwonks and Chests on your land, they will stay but new ones will not appear once all your magical weeds have been cleared. Keychains will no longer drop from your Fairy Dwelling so you can either ask neighbors to clear them for you or wait til the event timer is over & all remaining Chests & Gwonks will poof! However, I would encourage you to let the quest run the full timer length so that you can continue to get goodies! *For a list of goodies that come from Chests & Gwonks, see tab "Chest Goodies" |-|Cake Crazy= Cake1.jpg Cake2.jpg Cake3.jpg Cake4.jpg Cake Crazy 1/4: *Clear (10) Weeds on your land *Find & Open (1) Chest *Find & Chase away (1) Gwonk Notice: *When you find the first Chest you will spawn Quest: Open Sesame *When you find the first Gwonk, you will spawn Quest: Gwonk! Cake Crazy 2/4: *Grow any (15) Crops *Find (3) Gwonks *Chase away (5) Gwonks from your land Cake Crazy 3/4: *Feed Pigflies on your land (18) times *Find (8) Magical Hammers from Chests *Chase away (12) Gwonks from your land Cake Crazy 4/4: *Craft (30) Keys on Keychains in your Laboratory *Chase away (24) Gwonks on your land or @Neighbors *Enchant Houses (10) times BDayCakeG1.png|End Reward is a Decoration |-|Open Sesame= *Have (1) Laboratory *Find (3) Keychains in your Fairy Dwelling *Craft (2) Key on a Keychain in your Laboratory (last page) |-|Gwonk!= *Open (3) Chests on your land *Find (1) Magical Hammer (random drop) *Chase away (1) Gwonk with the Magical Hammer |-|Chest Goodies= Here is the list of things you may find in Chests both at home and at Neighbors: *Summer Enchantments *Fall Enchantments *Winter Enchantments *Magic Dust *Package *Nectar *Hammer *Saw *Grapevine *Leather *Agaric Mushrooms *Kaya’s Gems *Rope *Keychain *Clay *Gold *XP *Magic XP Things from Chest you can receive ONLY at home: *Belladonna *Passionflower *Crimson Trovant *Amber Trovant *Green Trovant *Rubies *Magical Watering Can *Pixel the Cat *Loomie the Huskey *Deerie *Llamala *Alphonso *Big-Eared Bun *Pigmyweed *Pigmyweed Sapling *Kaya in Stone *Quarter |-|New Daily Gifts= *Until the Quest timer is up, we will get a new set of Daily Rewards! Category:Timed Event Quests